dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Power Ball
& or & Divine Retribution: & or & God Splitter: & or & |similar='Big Bang Attack Masendan Photon Bomber Planet Bomb Qigong Bullet Rapid Fire' |Appears in = }} The Black Power Ball (ブラックパワーボール) is an energy sphere attack used by Goku Black and Future Zamasu. This is one of their signature attacks. Overview The Black Power Ball is charged by one hand, creating a golden energy sphere with a core of black energy, creating a devastating explosion upon impact. When fired, the energy ball is completely golden with a black outline. Black uses Black Power Ball in creative ways, such as a hailstorm. Goku Black uses this attack against Future Trunks several times during their battles in the future. One of which nearly killed Future Mai in his latest encounter. He also uses this attack several times against Goku when Black followed Trunks back in time, and used it to destroy Future Trunks' time machine. After imprinting Goku's fighting style, the Black Power Ball becomes far more powerful, increasing its destructive capabilities. As Super Saiyan Rosé, the Black Power Ball takes on a pink color instead of being golden and can be converted into an energy wave, with properties similar to a ''kiai''. This was shown to initiate his Divine Lasso against Goku and also used to push away and knock down Future Trunks. Future Zamasu is also shown to use this attack, albeit in an indigo color. However, the true scope of its power remains unknown as he is only shown using the Energy Ball to combine with Black's. When Black and Zamasu combine their Energy Balls the attack looks like a giant falling meteor, either orange or purple in color, depending on whether or not Black is in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. Its destructive power is also increased exponentially. Variations * God Splitter '(神裂波, ''Shinretsuha, lit. "Fierce God Wave") - Future Zamasu's variation of the Black Power Ball but indigo in appearance. This variation unlike the ordinary Black Power Ball, can defend against ki blasts. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. ** '''Heavenly Arrow - A energy barrage variant used by Future Zamasu combining God Split Cut and God Splitter, the former using the latter as a medium. * Divine Retribution (神罰執行, Shinbatsu Shikkō, lit. "Carrying Out Divine Punishment") - Goku Black's version of the Black Power Ball in his Super Saiyan Rosé state. He can either fire off a pink ki blast or attack with a downward slash with his ki blade as a melee attack. It can also be used as an energy wave, it's properties similar to a ''kiai''. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. ** Sudden Death Beam '''- A combination of Goku Black's Divine Retribution and Instant Transmission used by Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. * '''Continuous Black Power Ball - A rapid fire version of the technique, appearing as small golden ki blasts with black outline.http://dragonballuniverse.wikia.com/ ** Black Ball Rain '''- An aerial hailstorm version of Continuous Black Power Ball. *Combined Energy Ball' - A more powerful version of the Black Power Ball, being larger and orange or purple in appearance. **[[Holy Wrath|'Holy Wrath']] - A large energy sphere used by Fused Zamasu that combines Black Power Ball with God Splitter. It is Fused Zamasu's ultimate attack. ***'Divine Wrath: Purification '- An upgraded version of Holy Wrath already in a large energy sphere. Appears in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Appearances in Video Games The Black Power Ball appears as one of Goku Black's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. It later appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, as two separate variations, one under the name Divine Retribution/God's Punishment '''usable by Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form and the other under the name '''God Splitter used by Zamasu. The Divine Retribution version allows the user to fire either a Black Power Ball or a Violent Fierce God Slicer to chop the opponent in half if additional input is performed before releasing the Ki Blast. The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can obtain Divine Retribution by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop for 170 TP Medals. The God Splitter version doubles as a defensive move, capable of blocking ki blasts and functions like a defensive version of the Big Bang Attack. When performed the user creates a large energy sphere in front of them which blocks ki blasts and damages enemies that come in contact with it. The user can also chose to fire the sphere with additional input. Gallery Black Power Ball up close.PNG|Black charging a Black Power Ball up close. The_Black_Power_Ball_after_imprinting_on_Goku's_body.png|The Black Power Ball after imprinting Goku's fighting style. Kibullettechnique.png|The rapid fire version of the Black Power Ball. Goku_Black_Ki_DBH.png|The rapid fire version's initial appearance close up. Goku_Black_ki.png|The rapid fire version's final appearance upon impact. Future-zamasu-and-black-energy-ball-2.jpg|The two Energy Balls about to merge. Combined Black Power Ball.png|The Combined Black Power Ball. The Combined Black Power Ball above Goku and Future Trunks.jpg|The Combined Energy Ball above Goku and Future Trunks. Kiai.png|Black using the Black Power Ball as an energy wave. Black Power Balls working together..png|Black Power Balls side by side. Black using the Black Power Ball in the manga..jpg|The Black Power Ball in the manga. Trivia *Despite its name, it's not a variation of the original Power Ball, which is used by Saiyans to create artificial moons to instantly become Great Apes. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks Category:Energy waves Category:Energy barrage techniques